


Getting Religion

by manic_intent



Series: When in Midgard [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 5 Acts meme on livejournal, acts 'manhandling' and 'age difference'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Religion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [averzierlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/gifts).



> Sorry guys... for the shortfic spam... Artistic license with Thor's powers.

Tony used to think that his life was comfortably excessive.

After all, he was a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist who still managed the hours in the day to (in Pepper's words) prance around in a metal suit and play at being a superhero. And then he drafted himself onto the Avengers, because he was bored and because the amount of money that Fury had unfairly 'asked' from him as an 'Avengers donation' in order for SHIELD to 'look the other way' in the last 'fucking shitstorm of trouble' that Tony had inadvertently caused was massive enough to make even Tony's eyebrows rise, and despite appearances, Tony was a capitalist at heart and liked to look after his investments. 

Life with the Avengers made his previous life seem  _mundane_. 

And if there was one thing that Tony hated, it was being commonplace. So he stuck it through, even with the snippy heroic posturing from Captain Golden Boy and the creepy Secret Agent shenanigans from Clint and Natasha, the occasional bouts of bodice-busting insanity from Banner and the odd rain of crazy psychopaths. Besides, if he had to admit, it wasn't half bad, having backup; being around Captain America seemed to be good PR, to the point that the board of directors had even stopped its bitching about his 'deathwish tendencies', and -  _and_  - he got to meet people like Thor.

Thor-fucking- _Odinsson_.

If Tony had to come up with an impression of what a God was like, Thor would probably have been it. Gorgeous, blonde, eternally good-natured, Thor was bulkier than America's homegrown supersoldier and taller still, and he somehow managed to pull off medieval armor, a goddamned winged helmet and a bloody  _cape_  without looking like an utter ponce. Besides, whenever he smiled at Tony, it always seemed a bit like how Tony imagined getting religion would feel like.

"So how old are you, really?" Tony asked, when he'd drunk enough liquid courage to venture out onto the balcony of the top residence level of Stark Tower. Volunteering Stark Tower to house the Avengers had been the best idea ever. It had put him into Fury's good books, and of course all the vanilla humans had declined anyway since they already had prior lodging and/or families, including Captain America, who preferred to live somewhere godawfully tiny in Brooklyn. That left Thor, who had blithely taken free room and board for granted.

Thor was sitting on one of the white leather benches, big hands curled on the edges, looking up at the stars. He had been persuaded, possibly by Pepper, not to wear armor 24/7, and was dressed innocuously in jeans and a black shirt that stretched tight over his massive shoulders. Tony made a mental note to give Pepper a raise.

"By your years?" Thor offered him a faint, quick smile over his shoulder as Tony circled around to sit down beside him. "When I last walked on Midgard, before all that mischief wrought by my brother, this city had yet to be built."

"You're really immortal," Tony said, with a touch of envy; he wondered what that was like, to have all the time in the world to touch the farthest edges of his curiosity and beyond, not to worry about his hands growing less nimble or his mind turning towards adult nappies and second childhoods. To look at your human friends and think of mayflies. "Is it lonely?"

It was a stupid question to ask - Thor probably came from a line of immortals, after all, and all his friends seemed to be happily immortal at that, and- "Sometimes," Thor said, still watching the stars, and this startled Tony into an amiable silence, for the record length of five minutes and eight seconds, then Thor asked, "Does this trouble you, friend?"

Thor said  _friend_  in a way that Tony seldom heard that word, like he meant it in all of its nuances, even the difficult bits that involved  _understanding_  and  _concern_. "I'm jealous, actually."

"Are you?" Thor seemed genuinely puzzled. "Father once said that mortals were blessed for having short lives. That you condense all of the spark of your souls into one fleeting, glorious moment, like shooting stars."

"I'm not sure that I agree with that." Tony admitted. "Think of all the time I could have."

"Yet you do not fill the life that you have now with all of your potential," Thor pointed out, if with a gentle smile. "We Asgardians live each moment of our eternal lives as much as we can - for we must, or fall to apathy. You Midgardians, with your short lives, are yet the ones to have invented boredom."

"I'm discussing philosophy with the Thunder God," Tony observed out loud, with a sigh. "What is my life."

"Drink is customary in Asgard during such discussions."

"I  _knew_  we had something in common."

Several expensive bottles of whisky later, Tony was pleasantly inebriated, but Thor seemed to have a bottomless stomach for liquor; the only evidence of all the bottles that he had downed seemed to be a increasing urge to be handsy. "Your heart," Thor said, tapping his chest, over the arc reactor, "It feels like the core of a storm. Like lightning," Thor clarified, when Tony peered down at the blue glow through his shirt.

"Oh, that." There had been a little quiver, like a power surge, when Thor had touched the glow, and vaguely, Tony tried to recall the last time he'd put the arc reactor through some servicing. "It's just something I need to keep on ticking. Most people don't like to look at it."

"I want to," Thor declared, and then he was pulling up Tony's shirt before Tony's brain managed to cobble up some sort of rational objection, and then Thor was ignoring his yelps and flailing and the shirt was being tossed aside and... now Tony was rather intensely aware of the horrific scars, of the pale, striated skin around the sunken metal crater in his chest, of the muscle on his belly that was fairly passable for a man of his age but had not a touch on the set of abs that he knew that Thor was sporting, and-

"Can I have my shirt back?" Tony asked, tightly. He was far too old for shame and was not about to start trying to cover himself with a pillow like a virginal schoolgirl.

Thor, however, ignored him, this time pressing the forefinger and middle finger of his right hand to the arc reactor, and Tony hadn't been imagining the power surge, the last time. He sucked in a quick breath, flushing, as his heart tried to beat faster. "It's warm," Thor mused, bringing his hand away, and in the circle of his big palm a spark of blue electricity leaped from his forefinger to his thumb. "Beautiful."

"Haven't heard the arc reactor called that before. But okay, I'll accept that," Tony said, a little nervously. Clean energy transference like that shouldn't be possible, not with the alloy.

"You are afraid?" Thor tilted his head, surprised. "You have nothing to fear from me."

"Afraid? I'm not afraid. Who's afraid? I mean, my wind-up spring is encased in the best inert non-conductor I could think of but I just saw something that shouldn't have been possible. I'm not afraid." The whisky was beginning to wear off, obviously. Tony reached for another glass, his fingers shaky, and stopped immediately when Thor tipped up his chin, between forefinger and thumb, then lifting him by setting big palms over his waist and arranging Tony over his lap to straddle him as though Tony weighed nothing at all, and okay. That was fucking hot.

Thor smiled warmly at him when Tony bit down on his lower lip and tried to recall what the Asgardian view of same-sex shenanigans was, and... never mind, the impressive, hot ridge pressing against his ass was definitely  _not_  Mjolnir."It's beautiful," Thor repeated, pressing his palm to the reactor, this time, and bringing it back, slowly, lightning crackling briefly between the circle of metal and his hand, and Tony was moaning for it like a bitch and scrabbling at Thor's shoulders, light-headed and strung taut from the intense rush of pure energy that pulsed out from the reactor, and fuck but Tony was going to, was going to-

" _Thor_ ," Tony grit out urgently, and Thor pulled him inexorably down for a kiss, toe-curlingly thorough and deep and wet even as he rubbed a thumb over the reactor again and Tony was coming in his pants for the first time since he was  _fifteen_ , sobbing and shaking.

"Wow," Tony said dreamily, when his brain finally found a reroute to his mouth, slumped against Thor and boneless. "That was  _awesome_."

"Glad to hear it," Thor said dryly, with a faint hint of strain in his rich voice, and as he shifted, Tony shivered and gasped, then he squeaked when Thor merely shifted Tony up against him and picked him up, curling one big arm under his ass and the other up over his back, walking towards his room in long strides.

"Don't bother, just help yourself," Tony suggested, when Thor dropped him on the bed and got rid of his pants and belt, curling big fingers over Tony's spent cock. "Going to take a few hours to get up to speed again and... oh, oh, fuck you," Tony said incredulously, when a finger tapping over the arc reactor and the resultant surge made his cock twitch with renewed interest. "You're going to kill me. No, hell don't stop, I'll happily sacrifice myself to you on the altar of my libido with the sacred knife of stupidity."

Thor chuckled, rich and deep like a summer storm, as he bent over to press his lips to the reactor just to watch Tony curse and twitch. "That will not be necessary."

**Author's Note:**

> Thor was never a favorite character up until I watched the movie. Wow. :O


End file.
